


You're a bro, man...

by bshounen



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, thiss is gay .
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bshounen/pseuds/bshounen
Summary: Two guys chillen in a bed sharing some kisses . What's better than this ?





	You're a bro, man...

It starts with an innocent question after school, a simple, “Want to come over?” from Akira. He makes some excuse, like, “I bought some new manga,” but Ryuji’s mouth already begins to say yes before Akira finishes his first sentence.

They walk to Le Blanc together, hands just barely touching. There’s an energy in both of their steps, and the whole way they talk casually about their day.  
On the outside, it seems like they’re normal teenage friends, but it’s the third week into their relationship. They haven’t had much time to themselves, preoccupied with their latest heist. But with it all having worked out, they finally have time to spend together. 

When they finally step in, Sojiro is there to greet them. They give a simple hello, Akira letting him know that they’ll be upstairs. He’s reminded for the upteenth time to lock the doors after Sojiro leaves, and once that’s covered, Ryuji and Akira head up to his room. They settle into Akira’s bed, flipping through the manga Akira got for them to share. It’s quiet and peaceful, only the sound of page flips filling the room and the light tap of Ryuji’s feet against the floor.

Akira doesn’t know how it happens. Maybe it’s because he put his manga down and starts watching Ryuji’s expression change as he’s immersed in the story, but something just makes him start moving.

Akira leaves a light kiss on the corner of Ryuji’s mouth, so soft he almost doesn’t notice. He puts his manga down, straightening up and turning towards Akira. The warmth from his lips lingers and spreads until he feels like his whole face is going to burst. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Akira leans back, concern and confusion etched into the knit in his eyebrows. “I don’t know where that came from, I just-”

“No!” It comes louder than he intended, so he settles back and says to Akira’s shoulder, “It’s okay. I...I liked it. So don’t apologize, okay?” He hesitates before continuing. “Jus’, lemme know next time, yeah?”

Akira swallows down the laugh in his throat at how unnecessary the panic he felt earlier was. He wants to do it again, this time kiss him with real intent. But he knows Ryuji’s nervous, he can tell by the little shake in his hands when he takes them and intertwines them in his own. Ryuji squeezes Akira’s hands, bowing his head in some effort to calm his nerves.

“Ryuji?” It comes as a question, one that finally pulls Ryuji’s attention back to Akira and his soft, warm eyes. “Is it alright if I kiss you?”

Ryuji can’t help the snort that follows. He knows he’s asking to comfort him, but he still finds it silly. “Yeah, man. Go ahead.”

Akira undoes one of his hands from Ryuji’s and cups his cheek, tracing the skin with his thumb. Ever since they met on that day in April, with the rain making their skin, clothes, and hair drip, Akira hasn’t met a thing nearly as beautiful as the blonde in front of him. Even now, with his obnoxiously bright yellow shirt with the word “ZOMG” across his chest, and the black and red plaid uniform pants that cling just a little too tightly around his thighs, he can’t find it in himself to want anything more but him.

Akira holds Ryuji’s gaze as he dips his head and presses their lips together, the softness of Akira’s lips making Ryuji’s skin vibrate with energy. He realizes his eyes are still open when he’s looking at Akira’s long and full eyelashes, so he closes his own quickly and hopes he doesn’t notice his skin heat up even more out of embarrassment.

They kiss softly, letting each other get used to the feeling of having one another like this. It’s when Ryuji grips the hem of Akira’s shirt, pulls back just barely so their foreheads rest against each other, that he starts, “Akira, listen, there’s somethin’ I wanna try…” Akira’s dazed head clears up faster at this, making him lean back once again to give him all his attention.

Ryuji bites his lip, swallows before he gives Akira a look of determination, “You know what French kissing is?”

He’s not sure what to make of the bizarre look Akira gives him. So he keeps going.

“Well, like, I guess that’s what people call it. It’s like...ya know!” He makes sure to punctuate the last bit with a raise in his voice.

Akira’s completely lost. French kissing? Why would Akira know anything about French people, specifically how they kiss? Sure, he’s pretty smart, but he has no interest in learning how a certain country's population kisses. And even then, why would he-

He’s cut off mid thought by Ryuji grabbing his face in both his hands. 

“Okay, lemme jus’ be blunt,” he pauses, “it’s jus’ kissing with tongue. Do ya wanna try it?” Ryuji’s entire face is a pretty shade of red by the end of it, dropping his hands to his side and staring up at Akira, waiting for a response.

Akira can feel his own face warm up just by the thought. He wants to, wants to very much, but he’s just as inexperienced at it as the next person.

Clearing his throat, Akira says, “I’d love to, but...I’ve never done it before. Of course, I still want to try with you, and I probably won’t be good at it, but I still want to try!” He rushes the last of the sentence, biting his tongue so he doesn’t start freaking out at the idea of having Ryuji’s tongue in his mouth.

“I haven’t either, bro. But I guess, we can learn together?” The big, warm smile Ryuji gives him makes Akira’s heart beat against his ribs.

They readjust themselves on the bed, Ryuji with his back pressed against the wall and Akira settling himself between his legs. Ryuji fumbles with his hands, not sure whether to keep them in his lap or somewhere on Akira. He settles for lacing them in the silky black curls just behind Akira’s ear, who sighs quietly in content, leaning into the touch. 

It’s then that Ryuji presses up, surprising Akira. He closes his eyes and presses back into him, putting his hand on Ryuji’s side. 

They kiss like before, soft and innocent but with a mix of hesitation. The pair are unsure how to go any further, but they both know nothing will come if they don’t try. So Akira pulls back just barely, his lips ghosting over Ryuji’s. 

“Hey,” Akira breathes, “open your mouth for me, Ryuji.”

Ryuji trembles a bit in anticipation, but does as he's told.  
Neither of them are ready for the feeling of their tongues against each other. They both jolt back, Ryuji hitting his head on the wall with a loud bang.

“Fuck!” He swears, massaging the spot he hit.

Akira apologizes, and Ryuji dismisses it with, “It’s fine,” and, “No really, dude, it’s okay!”

The awkwardness of it passes quickly. They both decide to go for it again, this time knowing what to expect. It’s a bit hard to get a grasp of, and both end up using way too much spit at first, but they eventually find a rhythm. 

It’s when Akira tilts his head in an effort to deepen the kiss that Ryuji lets out a soft moan, but it’s enough for Akira to stop all together. He thinks he heard wrong at first, maybe it was just some sort of hallucination - but the way Ryuji’s rich brown eyes widen as he looks up at him, and how his mouth is covered with one hand - tells him it was real.

That he made that sound slip from his lips.

“S-sorry, I dunno what-”

But Akira stops him by pushing their lips back together, this time with a mission. He wants to hear more, he wants him be louder, but he doesn’t know how to say that without combusting into flames. So instead, he’ll do his best to pull them out with this.

Akira isn’t sure what he likes more. The soft, muffled moans that rumble deep in Ryuji’s throat and leave the tips of his fingers tingling, or the loud, desperate ones that make his ears ring and his blood pump faster. 

He wants to know them all, wants to know the places that make him arch into the touch and the places that make him choke on a moan.

Akira doesn’t know how far this’ll go - he hopes forever - or where it’ll lead, but he wants Ryuji, all of him. And he’ll wait, he’ll wait until Ryuji says it’s okay, until the ugliness left inside of him from the years prior stop haunting him with every breath he takes. Until Ryuji no longer second guesses the love Akira has for him, until he’s sure this isn’t some sick joke and Kamoshida, the teachers, his peers, anyone, won’t rip something so precious away from him. 

So Akira doesn’t ‘settle’ for waiting. He feels ‘settling’ is the wrong word. Instead, he accepts waiting for whatever Ryuji throws next at him.  
He’s more than satisfied with the way Ryuji is pulling at his hair and gripping at his white turtleneck right now, in the small space of his room. He’ll gladly take this forever, and ever, so long as it meant this person he treasures with more than his life stays by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys its been a long time coming . its 1:43 am and i got a doctor apptment in less than 6 hrs . enjoy n u can find me on twit @ pegoryu sorry for the shameless plug .


End file.
